


A Stolen Moment

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [26]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Modern Era, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Stannis & Sansa steal a private moment together...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Stansa One Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405915
Comments: 26
Kudos: 110





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a new series where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 words or less vignettes. This will include multiple pairings, universes etc, and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. From these I can develop longer one shots or multi-chaps, but really I want to challenge myself to stick to short, poignant scenes. 
> 
> I will do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy those too.
> 
> I am kicking it off with my main-ship, Stansa. <3 (and go figure I hit 1k exactly). 
> 
> As always, I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors. :D :P Thank you for reading!

Stannis glanced around the gathered crowd, his eyes seeking the woman that they always sought out, and when he did not immediately spot her, he frowned. He turned towards the arbor, the twinkle lights illuminating the courtyard of Stag Winery well, but still he did not see her.

“Stan?” Robert’s voice broke into his search and he looked back to his elder brother briefly. Robert was surprisingly sober, which was no small miracle. It seemed as if he had taken Stannis’ pleas for a peaceful evening to heart. “All well?” 

“Cover for me?” Stannis asked and Robert replied with a nod, returning to the crowded courtyard that was swaying along with the band. Stannis turned away, walking through the arbor, his long legs carrying him easily across the distance. He felt the tension in his chest ease when his eyes at last landed on her, her tall, slender figure standing still on the outskirts of the main courtyard. She looked like an angel beside the Stag Fountain that had been their trademark since the Winery’s inception, her hair gleaming in the twinkling lights.

“Sansa?” he whispered, gently touching her lower back as he reached her side. 

“Stannis” she smiled, looking up at him. “I’m sorry, I just needed a moment.” 

He nodded, “I understand” he assured her, settling her against his side just beneath his arm. He was a tall, imposing man, but Sansa was quite tall herself and she fitted him like a puzzle piece. “Robert will cover for us, you have all the time in the world” he gently kissed the crown of her hair before looking Northward beside her. 

“I knew you’d find me.” 

“Always” he promised.

“I wish they could have been here tonight” she admitted quietly, confirming what he had suspected the moment he realized that she had slipped from the reception. 

“I know,” he agreed. “My Mother would have loved you.” 

“I wish I could have met her” Sansa added softly. “I wish…”

“As do I.” 

They stood in silence for several minutes, both of them reflecting on all that had brought them here to this moment. They had both endured their hardships and successes, but from the moment Sansa had come to work at Stag Wineries, Stannis couldn’t take his eyes off of her. They’d tried to resist it, given that he was her boss and one of the winery owners, but the pull was too powerful to run from forever. He had hired Sansa to run the tasting rooms and event coordination, but in the end she had stolen his entire being. 

Truthfully, he didn’t mind. He wouldn’t trade their love for all the gold in Lannisport. 

He resented the harsh reality--that both sets of their parents had been taken from the world too soon and they wouldn’t be there to watch them marry. Sansa had soldiered through wedding plans, finally pausing as they looked at the guest list to see that only her Cousin would be there to sit on her side of the aisle. He’d held her as she cried, wishing that her Mother was there to help her with her dress or that her Father would be there to give her away. He’d held her tight, all the while wishing the same of his parents. 

His wool-gathering broke as Sansa shifted from his side to stand before him, looking up at him with that serene smile he had come to love so much. He had nearly burst into tears a few hours ago when she appeared on her cousin Jon’s arm, looking absolutely radiant in the elegant wedding dress she had chosen. He had a moment of disbelief, everything seeming too surreal to be real and the vision of her walking closer, the woman moments away from becoming his wife, had taken his breath away. 

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen” he said softly, cupping her cheeks. 

“You’re likely biased” she teased, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I like to think it is because I am incredibly happy to be ‘Sansa Baratheon’ at last.” 

“I am quite pleased about that myself” he agreed as a familiar song began to echo from the reception. “Oh Gods--” 

“You’re the one that put Robert in charge” Sansa smirked. 

“I don’t know which is worse, this or the ‘Chicken Dance’.” 

“There is nothing wrong with the ‘Macarena’,” Sansa laughed. 

“There is plenty wrong with it.” 

“My Stannis, always such a stick in the mud.” 

“I would argue that I haven’t been a stick in the mud since our night in the tasting room” he said suggestively, watching the flush spread across her cheeks. 

“Alright, I’ll grant you that one” she agreed with a soft giggle, one of his favorite sounds in the world--second only to the way she whimpered his name in the throws of passion. “I think I knew that next morning that I was going to marry you.” 

“Did you?” 

She nodded, “I just had to figure out a way to keep you.” 

“It looks as if you’ve managed that quite well.” 

“I have” she went on her toes to kiss his lips and he returned it with ardent affection. Years of loneliness, years of solitude had all come crashing down the moment Sansa walked into his winery and his life. By some miracle she was his to keep, to cherish and love, and he would be damned if he ever let her go. 

“Stannis! Sansa!” Renly’s dramatic pleading calls forced them apart, their stolen moment coming to an end as the infamous ‘Chicken Dance’ began to play. “Help us!” 

“We’d better get back” Sansa stole another quick kiss before joining their hands to lead him back to the awaiting reception. They couldn’t avoid it forever, it was their wedding after all. 

“I love you” Stannis spoke the words that had once terrified him beyond all belief. 

Sansa paused in her walk and looked over at him with a beaming smile, “I love you too, hubby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
